Wheel imbalance causes vibration in both heavy duty tires and high speed tires which is fatiguing to a driver, and which causes premature wear of the vehicle and tires, increased rolling resistance, and a decrease in fuel mileage.
Porosity leaks in the rim, tire, or tread area decrease the life of the tire by causing the tire to be operated at an incorrect pressure, resulting in an improper rolling profile. Rim corrosion is one source of leaks and weakness in a rim. Other sources include a loss of flexibility and suppleness in the tire carcass, and the formation of one or more cracks in the tire and or rim.